wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliandra Mandar
General Information Realm: ''' Blackwater Raiders '''Nicknames: Alia, Ali, Lia (Jason Falconcrest only) Titles:'''Formerly Archmage of the Holy Council, Former High Templar and Spymistress of the Crimson Knights '''Age: 27 Place of Birth: Ambermill Current Residence: Naxxramas Speciality: Tailoring, Herbalism Affiliations (Past): Holy Council, Phalanx of Perdition, the Argent Dawn Affiliations (Present): The Cult of the Damned, the Undead Scourge, Crimson Knights, Fimbulwinter Alignment: Neutral Evil Fluent Languages: Common, Gutterspeak Aliandra also has some knowledge of Kalimag and Quiraji, but cannot speak them. Relations Mother: Amelia Halwell(Deceased) Biological Father: Alexander Alvareux Adoptive Father: Tom Halwell (Deceased) Marital Status:'''At one time, was engaged to Lord Jason Falconcrest. Currently married to Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar, but separated. '''Children: Atra Mandar Other relatives: Various aunts, uncles, and cousins (All Deceased) Friends and Allies:Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar, Haruko Leodora, Donagh Hammerfall, Azzure the Pious, Liantha of the Shifting Sands, Jaeanne Solani, Hector Arisius, Eridor the Grove-Keeper, Xonil Shadowleaf, Verlant Galventos, Geredis Downling Enemies: Varozus, the Serpent of Hellfire Appearance Hair: Red, usually pinned in a loose bun Eyes: Brown Build: Slender, with little muscle Height: 5'6 Personality Due to a traumatic magical event, Aliandra's mind has been split into two distinct personalities: Aliandra, and the Darkweaver. Aliandra is a kind, pleasant person who only does harm with good reason. Although she can be impulsive and quick to anger, she is equally quick to calm down. Although Aliandra had no control over Darkweaver's acts, she feels responsible. She carries guilt with her always, although after her marriage to Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar, she seems to have accepted that she isn't responsible. Darkweaver is a sadist and megalomaniac, only concerned with the acquisition of magical power. Darkweaver is a master of the manipulation of others. Early Life Aliandra Mandar was born, and grew up, on her parents' farm on the outskirts of Ambermill. As a young girl, she found she had the ability to manipulate fire. When she showed her abilities to her mother Amelia, however, her mother began chastising her and instructed her to always hide her magic. Young Aliandra was unaware that her mother had had an affair with a mage from Dalaran, and feared that if Aliandra's magical ability came to light, her infidelity would come to light. Aliandra spent years training herself in magic, hiding for hours in Silverpine forest. She found that torturing and immolating small animals gave her a sadistic pleasure. But as her parents grew further apart, taking out their anger and frustration on her, she entered a dark depression that would soon shape the rest of her life. On her twelfth birthday, she murdered her parents and set fire to their farmhouse. She laughed and danced in the flames as they consumed everything around her. Studies at Dalaran Now orphaned and homeless, Aliandra made her way to Dalaran. Her status as an orphan, useful in gaining sympathy among the mages, and her evident powers lead her to race through her classes. She was soon awarded a full scholarship to the Dalaran University. Her roommate at the university was none other than Xonil Shadowleaf, a high elf who would later become an infamous warlock. As she learned more about magic, she became addicted to the power it brought her. Seeking power over life and death itself, but unable to receive the Holy Light's power, she began learning necromancy. She had found a tome hidden in the Violet Tower by Kel'Thuzad, and was able to use it to bring dead rats back to life, for a limited time. Necromancy soon became her passion. Her efforts towards immortality were thwarted when a fellow student found her experiments and reported her. She was promptly exiled from Dalaran, and all her work was destroyed. Robbed of her only real home, Aliandra eventually found her way to Stratholme. She was seventeen. Stratholme In Stratholme, she fell in love with Lord Jason Falconcrest, a paladin of the Silver Hand. In order to impress him, she lied about her identity. To him, she was Lady Beatrix Halwell, an apprentice of the Kirin Tor. She constantly fought her feelings of inadequacy around Jason. She felt horrible for lying to him, but couldn't stop herself. She had been cut off from the world she knew, and Jason was the only thing she could hold on to. In the meantime, Aliandra constantly sought out other mages to help her finish her training, tracking many of them with her own spells. However, everyone she found knew of her exile from Dalaran and refused to teach her. She continued some of her experiments, but it drained the last of her already meager money. In a desperate attempt to find any mages that she'd missed before, she cast a spell that lead her to the most powerful source of dark magic she'd ever felt, a mysterious man robed in black. She followed him through the city, intending to ask him to take her on as an apprentice, but as he disappeared into an alley, he attacked her. After learning who she was and why she was following him, the man laughed and released her. He invited her to eat with him at a nearby inn. What happened next was undoubtedly the defining moment of Aliandra's life. The man she had been following was none other than Kel'Thuzad. Aliandra felt she could finally tell the truth to someone, and told him everything of her life. Instead of being horrified, as any other mage would have done, he was intrigued. As they conversed, he told her of a place where her research would not be rejected, but valued; a place where her peers were all outcasts like she; a place that she could be home. As Aliandra fought back tears, he invited her to join the Cult of the Damned. She accepted. The Masque of the Plague Although she would see little of Kel'Thuzad over the next year, she lived in the Scholomance, and practiced necromancy and shadow magic as much as she could. Soon, she was assigned a mission. She had been invited to a masquerade ball hosted at Lord Jason Falconcrest's manor, and the Cult of the Damned instructed her to infect the food that was to be served. Little did she know, Jason had intended to propose to her that night. When Aliandra slipped away from the party, Jason followed her. He thought that it would be better to propose away from the lively masquerade. When she reached the kitchen, he saw her pour the plague essence into the various foods. There were only rumors of the Cult of the Damned and the plague at that time, but he figured out what she had done. His horror at her actions turned to anger at her betrayal. He jumped out of the shadows and tried to kill her. Before he could land a single blow, she took control of his mind with her new-found powers, honed in her time at the Scholomance. Aliandra brainwashed him into believing that his love for her was more important than his vows as a paladin, or anything else in the world. He joined the Scourge as a death knight in order to be with her. However, his 'love' would turn into an obsession. The Darkweaver Jason spent much of his time in Naxxramas, training to become a death knight. Aliandra, however, would remain in the Scholomance for some time. Her lust for immortality lead her to begin experimenting on herself. One such experiment involved a predator of the Twisting Nether, the phoenix. Something went wrong with the spell and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the phoenix was nowhere to be seen, Aliandra had snapped her own neck, and the other cultists in the room were dead. But, as other necromancers watched, she brought herself back to life, using the phoenix's essence, now trapped inside of her. However, the process shattered her mind into two distinct parts: Aliandra, pleasant and shy, and Darkweaver, psychotic and sadistic. Darkweaver assumed control of her body, and rose rapidly in the Thuzadin's ranks. They met again just before the Lich King's invasion of Lordaeron, and Jason proposed to Aliandra. After declaring that 'such ceremonies are unworthy of the new world to come,' she regardless accepted. Jason and Alia were among Mal'ganis' forces as he assaulted Stratholme. There, Aliandra confronted and defeated Tharmenton Kiloth Mandar, a powerful, if arrogant, mage. She was about to land the killing blow when Arthas' forces attacked her. She was injured severely and fell into a coma. Amnesia She awoke nearly five years later, and Aliandra, not Darkweaver, was in control. Confused and lacking her memory, she fled the Scholomance. A paladin of the Argent Dawn found her wandering the plaguelands, half insane and starving. He nursed her back to health and sent her to Northshire Abbey to recover. Unaware of her horrific past, she started her study of magic once more. She joined various guilds and began to live a normal life. At least, until she met Tharkil Mandar, the same mage she nearly killed in Stratholme, who recognized her as the Darkweaver. Aliandra's memory flooded back, leaving Darkweaver in command once more. Her newfound friends, the Crimson Knights, battled Darkweaver to save the Aliandra they knew. Aliandra and the Darkweaver would battle many times over the next few months, each one fighting for control of their body. Agents of the Scourge attempted to swing her personality in their favor, as they were unwilling to let even a single necromancer leave their ranks. Jason, now a death knight, stalked her, his obsession taking control of him completely. Eventually, Aliandra became more stable, and was able to live in relative peace. She has since married Tharkil Mandar, and has recently borne their first child, a girl named Atra. ((More current events and RPs to be updated soon)) Quotes Aliandra: * You wish to learn of life and death? Class is in session. * Can you feel it yet? The cleansing fire is a quicker death than you deserve. * I saw the bird that lights the dark, the thing which all life lives to die for. So much pain, Thar, so much pain. It would only work with me. I had the fire inside. The others became ashes! The pain was so much, so much, yet I needed it to live! But nothing comes without a price! The black egg was born! Aliandra as the Darkweaver: * This is my rightful body, not yours. Now keep quiet, else I have to put you out of your miserable existence. * Death is such a...relative thing. Especially to those who serve the Master. * Wrathcaster? Ha. You didn't even attack me. Stories ((The following stories have been written for and about this character. Please note, there are many more that I have yet to upload to this site.)) A Diary of Dreams and Nightmares The Birth of Darkweaver A Dark Weave A Wedding Present Death of a Dream Category:Blackwater_Raiders_(US)